Cordelia drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: Cordelia from 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' to 'You're Welcome'. 100 words with fashion, loyalty and snark. CordeliaXander drabbles will be updated as another story.
1. awards

**Untitled**

It was always on display on her mother's vanity table. Golden and beautiful, it had stolen her breath ever since she could remember. At first she could only look at it. It's too important, she was told. Cordelia didn't mind; looking was enough.

She asked what it was, once. "It's a symbol," her mother told her seriously, "Of how good I was." Cordelia was the proudest daughter ever.

She snuck into the room shortly after she learned her ABCs. The small plaque said that it was a second prize in a modeling contest. _Second_. Cordelia had never been so disappointed.

**Untitled**

Xander was looking a Buffy. Again. Willow was looking at Xander. Again.

Cordelia sighed. "I should get an award, or something. Most Patient Girlfriend, Ever," she confided to her drink.

Angel appeared from nowhere and after their customary kiss, Buffy left with him. Oz's band had a recess and he was keeping Willow busy, even if the redhead kept stealing glances at _her_ boyfriend. If Cordelia didn't know what a wuss Willow was, she'd worry. Xander pouted after Buffy.

"You'd be Blindest Guy," she told him seriously.

Xander frowned, confused. "No more caffeine for you, Cordy. And, love you too."

**Untitled**

"Doyle, _don't!_"

"Come on, 'Delia. It was an emergency, Angel and I needed the extra hand. I could not tell Romeo the truth, could I?"

"You didn't have to pretend to be my baby-sitter, you big lying moron. Do you know how many guys want to play Daddy? None!"

"You weren't having a good time, anyway."

"That's _not_ the point."

"I saved you from a bore, admit it."

"You... you... argh!"

"And the award for Miss Congeniality goes to..."

A stapler flying an inch past his nose made Doyle rethink his tactic. "You're beautiful when you're angry, princess." Well, somewhat.


	2. wishes

**Under The Christmas Tree**

She glanced at the big mansion with its many rooms. Impatiently, she looked around for _it_.

Noticing her disappointed expression, her father picked another box.

"Yes, sweetie, we bought the car too." Her mother smiled down at her

Feeling their reager looks, she faked a smile. Both beamed at their eight-year-old child.

Barbie's nearly white hair called her attention. Maybe Momma's lipstick would be useful to play hairdresser the next day...

She sighed. Hadn't she left cookies for Santa? Then why had he ignored her wish?

Little Cordy had only wanted red hair, just like that girl in her classroom...


	3. confessions

**Anniversary**

"You weren't here yesterday," Cordelia said as he entered.

Angel stopped. There had been a big fight and he'd been needed.

Then he remembered.

Doyle. The Scourge. Two years and a day ago...

"I needed... to talk about it. I called Willow." Cordelia purposely looked away from him. "She was always supportive when a girl had feelings for a demon – or half demon in this case."

"Yeah," Angel muttered, "because sending Buffy to 'kick my ass' while she was re-souling me was so supportive."

"She'd never..." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I was there! She just sent Xander to tell Buf--- Oh."


	4. creation

**Art Lesson**

"Free theme."

Cordelia drew a butterfly, big and colourful. Of course, Harmony and Aura stole her idea. When the time was up, the teacher glanced at the three butterflies, smiled indulgently and murmured "Good work."

It hadn't been that bad but then Mrs. Rino exclaimed "This is so beautiful!" about a labyrinth of colours which made Cordelia cringe. "You are a creative boy, Jesse," she continued, hanging the picture on the wall.

Cordelia noticed a black crayon and grabbed it determinedly. She glared at the red and yellow swirl. Oh, she'd show Mrs. Rino how creative Cordelia Chase could be.

**Plan: Distraction.**

In the darkness, the three girls crouched behind Buffy's sofa.

"He is already here," Cordelia said as she heard the steps outside.

"Damn!" Willow whispered. "We forgot the cake in the kitchen!" Meaning: How do we bring it without him noticing?

Buffy bit her lips. "Cordelia. Go, create a diversion."

She got up, opened the door and ran to Xander, hugging and kissing him.

"Whoa Cordelia," Xander exclaimed as the kiss ended, "Did you miss me that much?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Let's get inside, humble guy." But she smiled.

She manoeuvred so that the birthday guy entered first...

"SURPRISE!"

**No Looking Back.**

"I dictated fashion in Sunnydale, you know?"

Doyle sighed, third time in the hour she had said exactly that. "Cordelia, you aren't that girl anymore."

"Then who am I?"

"That's it." He tugged on her arm.

"Hey! What ar-?"

"You've moped enough. We'll go somewhere and we're gonna talk about that beautiful woman you can be."

Cordelia didn't know whether to be amused or outraged. Finally she shrugged. If he was so determined to create a new self for her, she could as well watch the process. "Okay."

"Huh?"

She smiled. "I'll bring my coat."

Doyle blinked in confusion. Women!

**See Me In My Dreams**

Cordelia Chase didn't sleep, and so her dreams could not be dreams.

They are no visions either, those she recognise.

But once a Seer, she must still See.

What if...

If only...

All these realities dance under her lids in a colourful swirl and she cannot stop them.

In the middle of her not-dreams she always creates new worlds that comfort and scare her at the same time. And she welcomes each one of them because sometimes, just sometimes, there is a world where she is exactly what she was always meant to be.

No angels.

No visions.

Only Herself.


	5. lie

**Building Castles**

"Say, what are the plans for Christmas?" Harmony asked curiously on the 21st.

Cordelia shrugged, walking faster. "Same old, same old. Daddy is taking us somewhere fancy and I think he heard me and will insist that my room has a private Jacuzzi this time." She smiled winningly. "Mom said she'd go shopping with me. A whole day with her and her Visa, it'll be fantastic."

She got into her car and waved goodbye to Harmony. Once the blonde couldn't see her anymore Cordelia's smile faded.

At least this time her parents had promised they'd come for New Year's Eve.

**Slowly but Surely.**

"I didn't love him," Cordelia muttered. She simply missed who could have made a very good friend.

She put the video next to her Sunnydale High Yearbook and the pictures that escaped the Xander-Break-Up fire.

"I didn't love him," Cordelia told Angel two years later. Their relationship had always been purely professional and it'd never have worked otherwise.

She took his photo from her nightstand table and placed one of her and Connor instead.

"I didn't love him," she repeated to herself when her fingers itched to open the drawer and touch his smile.

Until one day it was true.

**Confidant**

She's the one who knows Angel the best. Spike doesn't count, there's one too many issues with Angelus for him to understand Angel.

Cordelia knows he always tries his best.

Cordelia knows he isn't afraid of risks.

Cordelia also knows that he always has the best intentions while doing the worst of mistakes: Drusilla. Buffy. Darla. Connor...

But Wolfram & Hart wins the prize.

Cordelia knows this isn't right and seeing him deny it is breaking her heart.

'It's the best I can do, can't you understand that?' Angel tells her.

The worst is, Cordelia knows he really believes that.


	6. weapons

**G.I. Jane**

Cordelia looked determinedly into the mirror. It was going to be swift and simple, an attack noone would expect until it was already too late. And when she had her prey? Cordelia smiled in anticipated triumph, Matt Wiener wouldn't be interested in Harmony anymore.

Silly girl; had that blonde actually thought she could snag one of Cordelia Chase's favourite prospects? Maybe this would finally teach Harmony a lesson.

Everything had been carefully prepared. There was just one small detail left... Her brow furrowed in concentration, knowing that her free period was almost over.

Velvet Passion or Blushing Bride?

Decisions, decisions...


End file.
